


let me be the one that shines with you

by hardcandys



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcandys/pseuds/hardcandys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlett has never been one to second guess her decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me be the one that shines with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrisevansson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisevansson/gifts).



> just a couple things
> 
> \- i kinda rush right into it and leave out a lot of details about the movies they star in together because that's not what the story's about!! sorry if that's weird?? i wanted it to be more about scarlett's feelings and the present, along with a possible future.  
> \- song inspirations are "Yellow" by Coldplay & "Slide Away" by Oasis
> 
> ok enjoy!!!!

 

Scarlett has never been one to second guess her decisions. Being in the entertainment industry since the age of 10, she hasn't had much choice. Once she signs a contract stating her participation in a movie, show or play, there's no going back.

 But, one thing she hasn't been able to wrap her head around is how she's managed to keep a friendship with a certain someone for so long. Not that there's anything wrong with their friendship, but it's always been just that; a friendship.

 Scarlett _adores_ Chris. He is one of the sweetest and biggest dorks she has ever had the good fortune to meet, and he hasn't changed since they first met.  "You're my rock, y'know." Half-asleep and taking up half of Scarlett's bed one night, Chris mumbles. It becomes a recurring theme for him to say that and Scarlett finds she likes hearing it.

 They met on the set of 'The Perfect Score' and Scarlett remembers Chris as this excited, energetic, eager teenage boy who was constantly hitting on her. Not only was she not interested, but his pick up lines were _awful_. 

"Uh oh, somethings wrong with my eyes - I just can't take them off you."

"Your beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?"

 After a week and a half of it, she finally threatened to punch him in the face until he could no longer see her "beautiful face carved by God himself". He backed off. On the night they finished filming all the night scenes, the rest of the cast went to one of the hotel rooms for a party. Chris handed Scarlett a beer and apologized for his ridiculous behavior. They got along great after that.

 They worked together again in 'The Nanny Diaries' and it was a little weird at first for them to playing each other's love interest. The scene in which Scarlett wore the American flag dress, they had to film the take fourteen times because Chris couldn't stop laughing to say his lines.  Needless to say, their friendship only bloomed while filming.

 They kept in touch in the years between 'The Avengers' and met up every now and then when there was time. "So, am I supposed to be offended or relieved  that I wasn't invited to the wedding?" Chris asks after Scarlett's shown him all the footage from her marriage to Ryan Reynolds.  (She hit him. He laughed.)

 And then right before filming 'The Avengers', she told him about the divorce. Or rather, she showed up crying at his house.  Chris was a good best friend, he held her while she cried. "Want me to go beat him up?" She let out a shaky laugh through her tears and he kissed her forehead and everything was all right for a few hours. 

 The divorce was finalized during filming of 'The Avengers' and to celebrate, Chris took Scarlett out to a bar and they got shit faced. Whedon wasn't very happy when they showed up to work the next day. (Neither were they.) 

 They were both pretty busy after that, each off filming their own stuff.  Most of their communication was through texting. 

 

**I've been growing out the beard.**

Oh yeah, I saw. I bet Minka's loving that.

**Hey, be nice.And she hates it. Threatened to break up with me again.**

I've never liked her.

**I know.**

:)

**You're a special one, Johansson. Miss you.**

Miss you too. Love ya, Evans. 

**Love you too.**

 

'Captain America: The Winter Soldier' was a blessing for both of them because not only was it another movie with each other, but Sebastian and Anthony are a lot of fun to work with.Days of filming led to nights of hotel room hangouts with cheap food and expensive alcohol. 

 "You and Minka done for good?" She asked as he lay with his head in her lap, playing on his phone. "Yeah, she doesn't know what she wants and I didn't want to deal with it anymore." 

"I'm sorry." "No, you're not." 

"Well, I'm not sorry for her, but I am sorry for you." "Thanks, I think." 

"You're stupid, sometimes." "There's the girl I know and love." 

She smiled.

 'Avengers: Age of Ultron' started filming before they knew it and Scarlett was pregnant. "I think it's a boy." Chris commented, poking her swollen belly gently. She swatted his hand away. "You should name him Rudolph." She snorted, "Not on your life." He pouted — actually _pouted._ "That's a fantastic name."

 "You can name your son Rudolph." She rolled her eyes. He grinned, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I will.And my second son's name will be Dasher." "I pray for the woman who marries you."

 So here they are, the Avengers press tour and premieres are over and they have a small break before the filming of Civil War begins. Chris went home to see his family and Scarlett's in LA, keeping busy by spending time with little Rose, and trying to ignore the nagging feelings in her brain every time her and Romain fight. 

 It's the littlest things now too, and she can't help but remember that this is how things started with Ryan before they got divorced. She loves Romain, truly, and wants to make things work. He's a sweetheart and cares for her and Rose as though they are his entire world. But he just doesn't understand her lifestyle and what it takes to deal with being married to an appealing actress. 

  He's the first to suggest a break. She doesn't object. It might do them some good to have time apart. She calls Chris right after he leaves. "You could fly out here for a few days," He says. "I know Ma would love to see you. It'd be a nice change of scenery." It would but it's so spontaneous. Unlike her. "Okay."

 She's on the first plane to Boston, after asking her mother to stay with Rose for a few days. Chris is waiting for her at the airport (bless him) with her favorite coffee and some food. "We're gonna go clear your head for a bit." He says, giving her a big hug. 

 Chris' idea of clearing her head turns out to be just sitting at the park by a pond, which is perfectly alright with her. "What do I do?" She finally asks him, after they sit in silence for nearly an hour. He turns to her and smiles, a confident, warm smile that makes her heart beat a little bit faster. "Whatever makes you happy."

 Scarlett hadn't realized just how close her and Chris were until she stayed at the Evans' house. His subtle touches on her back and waist, her leaning into him on the couch, him wrapping his arms around her, them sharing a bed, had all felt so normal before. Now, every time she felt his touch, she felt the heat rise up in her body.

 One evening, they were curled up in front of the TV; Scarlett's head in Chris' lap, his hands in her hair playing with it absentmindedly. His fingers were skimming her scalp and the back of her neck and she let out a soft sound of pleasure. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she sat up quickly, moving away from him. "S'okay, Scar," Chris said thickly. "My fault." 

They'd both gone to bed shortly after that. Scarlett had just started to drift off when she shot up, eyes wide open, as realization crashed over her.  _Shit._ She said nothing to him the next morning, trying to act calm and collected while her insides were fluttering. It took until lunchtime for him to corner her. She was sitting on the back porch, looking out over the yard where Chris' nephews were playing. 

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She looked at him. His eyes were full of concern and his forehead was creased with worry lines. She put her hand on his cheek, swiping her thumb lightly under his eye. "Whatever makes me happy, right?" Scarlett murmured softly. 

"Always." The sincerity and honesty in his voice made her heart pound. She dropped her hand. "Damn it Evans," She muttered, blinking back tears. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "I love you." She blurted out. He blinked, staring at her open mouthed. "You...I....I love you, too." There was confusion but no hesitation when he said it, and she laughed.

"I'm sorry to spring it on you. I love you, Chris. I don't know why it's taken me so long to come around-" She was cut off by his lips on hers. When they broke apart he said, "I'm not trying to be cheesy when I say, I would've waited forever just to hear you say that." "You're the king of cheesy, Evans." "I love you, Scar." "Never stop saying that." "Who's the king of cheesy now?" "Still you." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ending this on a really lame note because it's 4:43 in the morning, yahoo!!! i'll prob write a sequel to this, but lemme know what you think! 
> 
> \- as always, you can send me requests or stuff on tumblr: http://putyousdowns.tumblr.com/


End file.
